


Downtime

by SFGJP



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFGJP/pseuds/SFGJP
Summary: Shiori has some personal timeWARNING: NSFW!!!!





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This piece is NSFW and involves female masturbation. I wrote this on a couch in a hotel room on my iPhone within an hour and a half. I actually have no experience on the topic so I tried my best. I think it’s pretty okay for what it is. Shiori belongs to me. Blair and Levill are not mine; they belong to two different players in the same campaign setting as Shiori. Again, this piece is NSFW. Consider that your final warning.  
> If you are part of this campaign and happen to find this piece: I'm sorry. Also, this is NOT CANON.

After a night of drinking with Levill and Blair, Shiori headed back to her own personal tent at the Melnibonéan camp in Mu. She took off her cloak, vest, and sandals, leaving her in her trousers, tank top, and Levill’s jacket that she realized she had not returned yet. She removed the jacket and examined the damage. There were a couple small tears made by the spikes on Moloch’s whip from when the devil lord had grappled Shiori with it. Shiori sighed, took out a sewing kit, and spent an hour or so stitching up the tears. Luckily, she had learned how to sew from watching her mother fix her own clothes that she tore often due to physical activity. Once Shiori finished, she laid the jacket on her sleeping cot and flattened it out with her hands, looking for anymore rips. Then, almost instinctively, she brought the piece of clothing up to her nose and took a long sniff. When she had first received the jacket, it smelled mostly of Levill’s cologne. Now, although the cologne was faint, it was mixed with her own body scent, the subtle floral smell of the soap she usually used. Her hands started to tremble, and her heart pounded faster as she took another whiff. Something about this combined scent made her feel slightly lightheaded and...strange. She held the jacket in her arms and smothered her face with it, filling her nose with the pleasant scent. Her face felt hot, but something else felt hotter. She fidgeted and rubbed her legs together, wanting more and more friction. She quickly removed her trousers and lay down in her bed. Her left arm clutched the jacket as her right arm moved down her body. She traced the band of her pair of white underwear and touched herself through the damp fabric. She slowly stroked herself with her right index and middle fingers, not yet pushing inside but enough for the heat to start rising. She closed her eyes and thought of Levill. His cologne, his accent, his sophisticated way of speaking. His intense stare, the curious look in his eyes when he examined her, the warmth of his hands when he held hers. The way he blushed, pouted, teased. The feeling of his soft lips on her skin. Her heart ached as she softly moaned, muffled by the jacket covering her face.  
She needed more.  
She slipped her hand into her underwear, her fingers finding her clitoris and playing with it.  
Her heart raced as she moaned and took another sniff of the jacket.  
She wanted to be with him. She wanted to hold his hand and kiss his soft lips. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms and wake up seeing him beside her. She wanted to tell him how much she cared about him, how much she loved him, and hopefully hear the same from him.  
Shiori’s fingers, now slick with her own juices, slowly pushed into her opening. She bit her lip to suppress her moan, scared that it would be loud enough to alert someone. Once they were inside, she slowly pulled them out and then pushed them back in again. She repeated this motion, over and over, gradually picking up pace as her pussy convulsed around her fingers.  
She spread her legs out further so she could move her fingers faster and harder. She moaned into the jacket several times as she pumped her fingers in and out, her breaths now short and quick. The heat in her core increased more and more as she reached her climax.  
Eventually, she couldn’t hold it in anymore.  
Her pussy quivered one last time as she came, moaning loudly into the jacket, “L-Levill!”  
She pulled her fingers out of herself and she took several deep, slow breaths, coming down from the high. Her heartbeat eventually slowed back to its normal pace as she calmed down. She lay in bed for a while, her mind blank as she focused on her breathing. Afterwards, she sat up, put on her trousers, and snuck out of her tent to go clean up her fingers and the jacket. Once she finished, she returned, neatly folded the jacket, and placed it by her own pile of clothes before climbing into bed and falling asleep.


End file.
